Death Note The Revival
by Rawrsomewyles
Summary: 10 years after the end of the Kira incident and people killed by the Deathote are being revived. Follows the Remaining members of the Kira Investigation team and Near. Rated T for afew naughty words. Enjoy. :


**Deathnote – The Revival**

Chapter I – Things get bad

Ten Years have passed since the Kira incident and the remaining members of L and Near's team of detectives have met up in the same warehouse that Light's death occurred in to attempt to solve a crisis at hand, but with L dead, and Near hasn't been seen since three days after the Kira case was solved.

Soichiro Yagami was wheeled into the room by Touta Matsuda, everybody looked shocked as they saw the pain in Soichiro's eyes; He looked like he could die any minute. Nobody said anything, they didn't want to upset an old man.

"Heh, Long time no see, Touta." Chuckled Shuichi Aizawa, looking tidier since he shaved off his hair.

"Aizawa! You look ridiculous!" Touta gassed out.

"Quiet Touta!" Coughed Soichiro; followed by the hiss of his oxygen tank. "We all know why we're here. There have been cases of the dead rising from their graves, that's strange as is. But when you add up that these all seem to be people supposedly 'Killed' by the note, things just about add up."

"That pits us into the same problem as last time, but we know what's going on. The problem is that we still don't know who's doing it." Kanzo Mogi added.

"But Light? L? Misa? Does that mean?" Questioned Aizawa.

"Yes. It does, it's what I fear. We need to keep this quiet, the Defence Secretary has asked us to investigate this, they're detaining bodies." Soichiro felt he needed to say.

Hideki Ide went pale for a while, he wasn't contributing.

"What's wrong Hideki?" asked Aizawa "You look like you've seen a ghost, man."

"I feel like there's something I should tell you guys." Murmured Ide.

"What is it man?" asked Touta.

"When Light died, Soichiro and I went to bury him, and when Soichiro wasn't looking… I put the deathnote with Light's body…"

"HOLY CRAP YOU IDIOT!" Screamed out Aizawa, swinging for a punch.

Mogi got in the way, making Aizawa stop mid-swing. An awkward silence filled the room when they realised what things had come to. They were best friends, trusted each other in every decision they made, and now they want to fight one another. Aizawa was shaking, eventually he fell to his knees. He went as pale as Ide was. After about thirty seconds Soichiro felt he needed to say something to bring them back together.

"We cannot allow such petty arguments to tear apart the best investigation team in the country, if not, the world."

All of a sudden the electricity in the warehouse cut out. Touta's initial idea to get his phone out for Light was stunted when he saw that his phone was out of battery, along with the batteries of everyone else's. Soichiro looked towards the door and saw it closing slowly. Matsuda decided he needed to sprint for it, because he remembered that the door locked whenever it shut and can only be unlocked from the outside. He leapt for it and was less than a split second too late. BANG! Locked in. No power, no phone, no food.

They sat for about an hour when a TV over at the other end of the warehouse lit up and had the natural 'Fuzz' you get when a TV turns on. After about 10 seconds, the TV switched channel to a blank Screen split into 4, with the letters L, W, K and M.

"Lawliet, Watari, Kira, Misa?" Aizawa thought.

Obviously everyone else thought it too, but Aizawa was the only one that had to think it through before it became clear to him as to who they were.

"We've been expecting you." Kira said distastefully.

"Mister Lawliet, You're back!" Exclaimed Watari.

"Indeed, Be right back, I need sugar." Scoffed Lawliet.

"Light! I mean, Kira! Oh crap, sorry Light." Apologised Misa.

"Misa, useless as ever." Chuckled Mogi.

Light felt he needed to apologise. "Look guys, I'm really sorry for what I did, that place between Heaven and Hell gave me lots of time to think over what I've done, and I think we should probably burn the deathnote. What do you guys think?"

"We thought you had it?" Ide nervously laughed.

"Nope." Said Light.

"Oh Crap." Said Soichiro.

**End of Chapter I**


End file.
